The present invention relates to an improved cradle for use with a guitar or other similar musical instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to a cradle which supports a guitar or other musical instrument without the use of pegs, screws, or other fastening devices.
Modern music is made with a plethora of stringed instruments in a variety of performance genres, from orchestras to rock bands to folk music. These instruments vary in size, shape, sound, string configuration, etc. The present invention is designed to be used with those stringed instruments which the player holds in a generally horizontally position and plays by plucking the strings. Chief among such instruments is the guitar. Although its history and development is somewhat uncertain, it is believed that the guitar first appeared in 12th century Spain. Modern variations include the classical, archtop, steel string, and electric guitars. Other similar instruments include the banjo, ukulele, and the like.
When playing a guitar or other similar instrument, it is customary for the instrument to be supported by a strap which is positioned, for example, over the shoulder or neck of the player and attached to at least one end of the body of the instrument. The strap typically is comprised of leather, fabric or similar material, and includes an end portion or end tab including a hole or other opening therein which fits or slides over a screw, peg, or other fastening device affixed to the instrument neck and/or body to hold the strap in place. However, in order to mount the guitar strap in this manner, one must drive a screw or other fastening device through the body of the instrument, leaving a permanent hole in the instrument and possibly damaging the instrument. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,359,203 and 4,279,367.
Recognizing this problem, the art has conceived of a strap for supporting a musical instrument without a screw, peg, or other fastening device affixed to the instrument neck and/or body to hold the strap in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,016 discloses such a harness for a guitar. The harness is configured such that it tightly encloses the instrument without modifying or penetrating the instrument. The harness includes a series of straps, 22, and connecting members, 20 and 44. A neck strap is attached to the connecting members 20 and 44 by means of a pair of hook receptacles 26 and 50. The length of straps 22 may be adjusted to accommodate different size instruments via buckles 46. Although this harness accomplishes the purpose of supporting a guitar without altering the guitar's structure, its complicated configuration makes securing and removing the guitar a time consuming and involved process.
Japanese abstract JP 10171448 discloses a similar harness configuration for a hard case used to transport a musical instrument. The harness is adjustable at 1a-b, 2a-b, to permit carrying straps 5 to be affixed to the case in different configurations, thus, enabling the user to carry the case in different positions, i.e., over the shoulder, on the back, etc.